


The Setback

by AvocadoLove



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky has a mission, Identity Issues, M/M, Tony's new name is Mission, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without warning, the Winter Soldier takes over.</p><p>(Tumblr Prompt fill.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Setback

**Author's Note:**

> potrix-the-queerschlaeger requested a fill based on this adorable sketch: http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/127964153901/here-have-some-very-quick-buckytony

“Bucky.”

With his metal hand, the Soldier slammed the door open. At first sight, the parking garage was empty, though there were several blind spots – opportunity for more snipers to lurk. Speed was necessary for survival.

The Soldier tightened his grip on the back of the Mission Subject’s collar and hustled him forward.

The Mission Subject complained loudly.

“Bucky! Bucky! Listen to me, I–”

The Soldier was stronger – even with his Missions protests, they made their way across the parking lot with haste and without incident.  There was a car parked in a luxury valet area. Not armored, but with enough speed, they could make their escape.

Briskly, the Soldier punched out the window, reached in, and unlocked the door. He shoved the complaining Mission inside.

The Mission leaned up, a hand wrapping around the back of the Soldier’s neck – an attack? No. His lips met the Soldier’s own. Warm. Familiar. Tony.

_Tony._

“What?” Bucky said, a little helplessly, pulling back.

Tony didn’t let go of the back of his neck. “I’m fine!” he insisted, and Bucky realized he’d been saying that for a couple minutes. “No holes – you trust my tech, right? You’re wearing it. You should trust it.”

“You were shot.” Bucky glanced down at Tony’s immaculate three piece suit – the height of fashion for the charity gala, and noted for the first time there was no blood.

“Undersuit.” Tony guided Bucky’s hand to the hole in his shirt’s sternum. He winced a little as Bucky’s fingers probed in. “I can’t dissipate the bullet’s velocity – I’m a genius, bound by physics. I’ll have a bruise. Bucky – look at me.”

Tony was fine. He was fine. This _wasn’t_ a mission. Bucky nodded, closing his eyes for a moment to reorder his broken brain.

The other Avengers had been attending the gala, too. The madman who’d shot Tony would be under custody right now – or literally under the Hulk’s thumb.

Still, this was a setback. A reminder that the Solider was with him – always. But on the bright side, Bucky hadn’t killed anyone. Tony was safe. The Soldier had receded.

“Bucky?” Tony asked again, worried. "Are you with me, babe?"

Bucky opened his eyes.

“Better lay another kiss on me,” he said, “just to be sure.”

With a quicksilver grin, Tony did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always open at my fic-only Tumblr: http://stevetonybuckysammich.tumblr.com/


End file.
